She'll Always Have My Heart
by Nikooru-chan
Summary: [AU] But as a token to her, a trifle of my love, I give her this. So even in death, she'll know she'll always have my heart. InuKag.


Disclaimer: This was actually an assignment we were made to do in Laungage Arts. We had to write a short story about whatever we wanted. Mine was based after a real life experence following how me and my boyfriend came to meet. Only I don't have cancer, and my Boyfriend is hotter then Inuyasha. :). But anyway, this wasn't made to follow Inuyasha, so I will give you the names I used, and the roles the characters will play.

Main Character_ (Rebecca)_: Kagome

Main Characters Lover _(Troy)_: Inuyasha

Best Friend _(Paige)_: Sango

Best Friends Date _(Teddy)_: Miroku

Doctor _(Evangline de Winter)_: Kagura

Doctors Assistant _(Not named)_: Kanna

Well, there is is. Enjoy the story. Oh, and I in no way own Inuyasha or any relating characters, but I own the this story.

_WARNING: _Very Sad. Don't read if you don't like sad things.

**

* * *

**

**She'll Always Have My Heart**

_by: Nikooru-chan_

" What about Inuyasha?"

Kagome Higurashi brought her face out of the shelter of her hands and stared up at her friend, Sango Taijiya. Together, they were discussing who Kagome should ask to the upcoming Jr. High Year-End Prom.

" Inuyasha who?" Kagome asked wearily. She had never heard of this Inuyasha kid before.

" Inuyasha Taisho? You know, tall, dark and handsome? Black hair and violet eyes?" She explained, her brown eyes skyward as she remembered this stranger. She then looked down at her best friend sitting on the stair below her, on the front of the Junior High School. " You seriously never heard of him before?"

" Nope, never." Kagome replied with a sigh. She had straight, jet black hair that went down her back. Her eyes were such an odd mix of grey and blue. She was average height, and was once well preportioned, expect that Kagome had become the the victim of a rapid weight loss, that had slimmed her out greatly. " He does sound kind of familiar though. I mean, I must have seen him. We do go to the same school and all."

" Of course." Sango smiled. She was shorter then Kagome, though more developed and prettier with her small nose and brown hair.

" Yah." Kagome said, letting her gaze falling in front of her. " Sango, can you do me a favour?"

" Sure, honey." The brunette replied. Kagome let a small smile grace her lips.

" Since I don't know what Inuyasha looks like, do you think you could ask him to the dance for me?" She asked hopefully, turning back to face her friend.

" Of course!" Sango beamed, leaping up. " I go on the same bus as him. I'll go ask him now. See you later Kagome!" She waved as she burst off towards the buses that had parked themselves in a line in front of the school. Kagome laughed. Sango was acting as though asking Inuyasha was suddenly the most important thing in the world.

She stood up herself, and adjusted one of the straps of her two-strap, oversized yellow backpack hanging from her shoulders She made the way to her own bus.

Kagome climbed onto the yellow schoolbus, and made her way down the aisle towards the back. She found an unoccupied two-seater, and sat down, placing her bag beside her. She gazed out the window, suddenly feeling extremely sleepy. Soon the bus jolted into motion, but Kagome didn't notice. She felt sick.

Kagomes home was a fifteen minute drive from the school, twenty with all the stops on the bus route. As she neared her own home, Kagome could feel herself dozing off.

The bus screeched to a halt in front of Kagome's house, which just so happened to be the stop. She yawned and stood. Suddenly the blood rushed to her head, and her vision blurred and fogged black around the edges. Kagome had to grab the top of the seat in front of her to keep upright.

She soon recovered, though her brain had began pounding with headache. Kagome waddled off the bus, grabbing her bag on the way. She walked under the Torii that showed the enterence to the shrine/Kagomes home, and walked up an obscene amount of stairs. She reached the front door, and opened it. She stepped into the house, a burst of dinners scent reached her nose. She walked into the kitchien, intending to tell her mother about her dizzy spill.

----------

A week pasted since Sango had asked Inuyasha to the dance for Kagome, though neither had gotten a straight answer. Not only that, but Kagome still hadn't seen thishandsome stranger. Kagome's mother had taken her daughter to get her blood tested after she was informed about the dizzy spill, and it was said the the results should be getting back to them any day now. Not only that , but Kagomes weightloss had struck again, causing her to loose an unhealthy amount of natural weight.

Kagome was currently in history class, shifting her back so the back of her chair wouldn't bruise her exposed spine. She hissed as her vertebre scraped painfully against the chair, despite her best efforts.

" Alright class." The history teacher bellowed aburptly, startling the students of the class. " Have sheets Four and Five done for tomorrow. Dismissed!"

The students stood and pushed in their chairs, and noisely filed out of the classroom. Kagome followed suit, not noticing the dizziness she had become accustomed to. She left the classroom, rushing down the hall towards her locker.

The dizziness that usually would have went away by then, suddenly hit her full force, with the effect of a slap in the face. The darkness that bordered her vision seeped its way into the rest of her vision, causing her to go blind.

She felt herself fall back, no longer caring about the load of books and binders she was trucking, which fell to the ground. Kagome subconsiously prepared herself for the impact of falling on the hard floor as she tipped backwards, but she was caught in two strong arms before she could.

Before the last of her consciousness left her, she heard a distant, deep voice yell for someone to call an ambulance.

----------

It the sound of a pen scratching on paper that awoke Kagome. Opened her grey-blue eyes to slits, and was blinded by bright lights on the ceiling. She moaned, and slowly sat up, her mind fuzzy. She gasped suddenly, noticing her unfamiliar surroundings.

" Good to see you up. Miss Higurashi." a female voice sounded beside her. Kagome gasped and looked over to see a tall, beautiful women holding a pen and clipboard, the obvious culprate for awakening her.

" Who are you?" Kagome whispered hoarsely, before clearing her throat. " And where am I?" She took notice of the maroon eyes and dark brown hair. The women smiled.

" I'm Dr. Kagura Ku." She explained warmly. " And you're at the Hospital. I was told that you had some blood taken for testing a few days ago. We're testing that as we speak to see exactly why you fainted. Ahh, and here is my assistant now!" She stood, motioning to a short women, with bleach blond hair and seemly black eyes and didn't even come close to rivaling Kagura beauty. The women gave Kagome a morbid look before handing a piece of office paper to Dr. Ku. She read it over quicky, her face falling.

" Go and tell the other, Kanna please." She said sadly. She nodded and left.

Kagura walked over to Kagomes bedside, and placed her hands on top of Kagomes. " We have the results of the tests back," She said, and Kagome noticed tears welling in her eyes. Was she sick? Was she dying? Kagura told her. " You have cancer."

And time stopped.

Kagome stared at the doctor, the tears in Kaguras eyes overflowed. Suddenly, Kagome lost all the energy in her body, and let her head drop. She heard Dr. Ku sob.

" Can you help me?" Kagome rasped, surprised by how dry her throat had suddenly become.

" No." Kagura replied. " It's too far gone. You have at least until the end of the school year, at most." Kagome heard her, but still did not lift her head.

To Kagomes surprise, she did not cry. Tears would not save her life. They couldn't flush the cancer from her system. And for the life of her, they couldn't change a thing. Suddenly a commotion racketed from outside the door, and brought Kagome back to reality.

" Sir, you can't go in there." Kagura's assistants (Kanna was it?) voice rang. " Miss Higurashi needs to rest."

" I don't care, I need to see her!" A voice Kagome realised belonged to the one who had demanded someone to call an ambulance when she fell. The owner of the voice suddenly burst through the door, and Kagome felt her heart skip a beat.

The voice belonged to a boy about her age, tall, dark and extremely handsome. His black hair that shined brilliantly in the artificial light of the hospital room. His violet eyes shimmered with tears and worry. _' Sango's description didn't do him justice.' _Kagome thought. There, standing in front of her, was Inuyasha.

" Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, rushing over to Kagome's bedside, practicially pushing Kagura out of the way. He grabbed Kagome's hands, and she could see uncried tears in his eyes. " Yes. Oh for God sakes, yes! I'll go to Prom with you!"

At that moment, Kagome should have felt happy, but her heart, instead, sank.

" Out of pity." She said, her eyes lowering to her hands, still wrapped in Inuyashas own.

" Oh course not!" He choked, a sob caught in his throat. " As soon as I saw you in my arms, I knew my answer!"

Kagome felt a blush cover her cheeks. She let her gaze fall on him, and smiled. Suddenly, the rest of Kagome's friends and family burst through the door, cramming the small room uncomfortably. Kagome noticed Sango crying at the foot of her bed and smiled.

" Sango," She said, causing her childhood friend to look up. " We're gonna have to go shopping for prom dresses soon."

----------

Time waits for no one.

It had been a month or so since Kagome had learned of her early death. Everyday she lost more weight. Everyday a part of her died inside. Everyday her time shortened.

The possibility of treatment had come up more then once. Kagura had told her that it would add a month or two to her already short life, but there was a catch. She would have to miss the Prom. Even against the advice of her parents and Inuyasha, Kagome gave her ironic answer.

She would rather die then miss the dance.

And that she would, because that night was the eve of the dance.

A distant sounding knock on the front door was what first alerted the Sango and Kagome that their dates were there. Sango straightened one last lock of Kagome's black hair, before turning off the straightening iron. She smiled at her slowly dying friend.

" Are you ready?"

" As ready as I'm going to be." Kagome replied as she stared at her reflection in her room's only mirror. Her face had dramatically thinned, and it gave her an unhealthy, anerexic look. Her skin was also deathly pale, and her arms and legs were twigs. It seemed a wonder she could stand upright at all. Kagome no longer saw beauty in her as she once had.

Fortunately, Inuyasha assured her often that he did.

" Kagome dear, you're date is here!" Her mothers voice called from downstairs.

" Coming Mama!" Kagome yelled, and with the help of Sango, she slowly stood and began to walk down the hall towards the stairs.

Kagome was wearing a pale pink dress complete with matching shoes and gloves. At the hem, two slits were made that stretched up towards her waist. Sewed behind the slits was a pale blue fabric. Sango was wearing the same thing, only opposite colours.

Kagome finally made it the stairs and made her way down them. She saw Inuyasha on the landing, a reassuring smile on his lips. She felt her cheeks go red and she made it to the landing and slipped her arms around his. After pictures and a few good-byes to Kagome, the four (including Sangos date, Miroku), walked outside to a waiting limo the boys had rented to take them to the dance. After the fifteen minute drive, they made it to the dance, and the night began.

----------

Kagome abruptly pulled away from Inuyasha, who she was dancing with. Her face seemed more pale than normal, and she suddenly turned tail and ran from the school's gym, and into the girls bathroom. Inuyasha burst off after her, in time to hear Kagome retching in one of the toilet stalls. He sighed. Poor Kagome.

Inuyasha waited until Kagome came out of the washroom, wiping her mouth and eyes. She was crying.

" I'm so sorry Inuyasha." She sobbed. Inuyasha smiled half heartedly and pulled her into a hug.

" It's okay, Kags." He said into her hair, causing her to shiver at the use of Inuyasha's private nickname for her. " Come on, let's go to the cafeteria, I'll get you something."

Kagome followed Inuyasha to a large, pleasant smelling, dim candle lit room. They sat down at one of the many empty tables and Inuyasha put his arm around her.

" So, are you having a good time?" Inuyasha asked his date after a long, uncomfortable silence. Kagome nodded.

" Of course." She smiled, before heaving a sigh. " Inuyasha, can I ask you something?"

" You already did, so shoot." He said with a smile. Kagome laughed a little before continuing.

" Have you ever kissed a girl before?" She asked, aware of a crimson blush that suddenly covered Inuyashas cheeks.

" I-um-it... no." He stuttered, before lowering his head in embarassment. Kagome smiled.

" Me neither. I mean a guy though." She joked, glancing in Inuyashas direction. He chuckled a little, catching the hint Kagome had sent him, He slowly moved closer to Kagome until their lips were touching.

Kagome let her eyes flutter closed as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, who did the same. They were wrapped up in each other for almost a minute, before both needed air and reluctantly broke the kiss. Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha, suddenly feeling very cold. They sat in silence for a few moments before Inuyasha spoke.

" Kags, can I ask you something this time?" He asked.

" Sure." Kagome rasped, her voice suddenly feeling dry and partched.

" Is it alright if I love you?" He asked, squeezing her shoulder lovingly. Kagomes slowing heart skipped a beat, as she nodded.

" Only if I can love you too." She said, closing her eyes.

Inuyasha smiled, kissing her forehead, suddenly noticing how cold she felt. He looked down at her. A small smile was pasted on her lips, but other then that, she was motionless. Almost...

Inuyashas eyes filled with tears as he grabbed Kagomes lifeless body.

Dead.

----------

_' Of all the days,' _Inuyasha thought sadly as he glanced up into a sky-full of grey, threatening clouds. _' why did it have to rain today?'_

Inuyasha walked down the aisle between graves and chairs, all placed neatly in the cemetery, all making their way towards a large, polished wooden casket. He walked to the front, gave it a morbid look before sitting in the aisle seat, next to a sobbing Sango.

" You came." She said, more to herself, than to Inuyasha. He nodded anyway.

" I love her, I wasn't going to miss this." He said, adjusting his tie. Sango nodded, before facing frontwards.

" You talk about her like she's still alive." She sobbed, blowing her nose in a handkercheif. Inuyasha looked down sadly.

" In my mind, I like to think she is." He said. Sango only nodded again, and stared up as an old priest, began the service.

The service lasted a good two hours, and consisted of many prayers, memories and tears. It was after the priest was finished his long speech, did he let family and friends come up the the poduim to speak. They spoke, saying many respectful words about the passed Kagome. It wasn't until the priest asked for any last minute speakers, that Inuyasha stood.

He walked up the the poduim. He had no paper, containing with tear-filled words. Just a folded photograph he had pulled from his tux pocket. He stood in front of the crowd, and began.

" Unlike you, I didn't have the chance to get to know Kagome very long. Unlike you, she was still a mystery to me. I can say one thing though. I have never met a girl, more amazing, more beautiful, and more brave then Kagome. She may have lost the battle against cancer, but there is one thing she'll never loose. My heart." Inuyasha sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he held the photograph above his head. " This is the only proof that I knew Kagome. The only evidence that I loved her. But there is one thing that no one can touch. It is the full extent of my love, that I never got to show her. But as a token to her, a trifle of my love, I give her this. So even in death, she'll know she'll always have my heart."

With that, he turned around and looked into the open casket that was placed behind the poduim. He stared down at Kagome, tears streaming down his cheeks, and falling onto Kagome's face. She was still smiling.

He placed the picture in her crossed hands, and leaned over the casket. He lowered himself until he could kiss her forehead, feeling her cold flesh against his lips. He then left the poduim, and went to his seat, tears still streaming.

The picture he placed in Kagome's fingers was soon lowered into the ground with her body. The graveyard thinned slowly of mourners, until only Inuyasha was left. He kneeled in front of the freshly dug hole, staring at the coffin. His tears mixed with the pouring rain. Only he knew what picture he had placed in her grave for eternity. It was the one Kagome's parents had taken. Inuyasha slowly stood, glancing back down one last time at his first love. Even her mother had said, she had never seen her daughter happier, even with death looming over her head.

The End.

That's it. Hope you liked the story. I cried when I wrote this. Well, tell me what you thought. Until next time! ((waves))

Ja ne;

Nikooru-chan


End file.
